This invention relates generally to automotive convertible tops and, more particularly, to a simplified operator for the top, rear bow and tonneau of a five-bow convertible top.
Five-bow convertible tops feature a movable rear, or fifth bow, which is initially raised upon movement of the convertible top from either raised or lowered position to the other position. This moves the bow out of the path of movement of the tonneau, which must be opened to enable the top to be lowered or raised. In top lowered position, the tonneau covers the stored top and in top raised position, the rear bow rests atop the tonneau.
In some convertibles, this rear bow movement is performed manually, as are the tonneau and top movements. In other convertibles, these operations are partially manual and partially powered. In yet other convertibles, all operations are powered. And in some of these all-power convertibles, operation is entirely automatic, performed by operating a single switch, the so-called "one-button top".
One current production all-power one-button top is produced by Mercedes-Benz and features three pairs of hydraulic cylinders which sequentially operate the tonneau, the rear bow and the top. This type of top installation is expensive, since six hydraulic cylinders and extensive plumbing is required for operation. Also, a manifold and extensive valving are required to sequence the movements of the system. Further, operation is slow, because each sequential operation must be completed before the next is begun.
Simplification of this top operating system is desirable. One simplified arrangement is disclosed in published European Patent Application 0 336 088, filed 18 FEB 89, which eliminates at least one pair of hydraulic cylinders. One pair of cylinders and mechanical linkages functions to sequentially move the rear bow and the top after the tonneau has been opened. The tonneau is moved separately, either manually in a semi-automatic embodiment, or by a second, separate pair of cylinders.
It would be desirable to provide an automatic convertible top which requires only a single pair of hydraulic cylinders to operate the top, the rear bow and the tonneau automatically.
It would also be desirable to provide an automatic convertible top which reduces top operation time by using a mechanical linkage to move the tonneau, rear bow and tonneau simultaneously.